Heaven's Coming
by Rage and Grace
Summary: Miley begins to remember her Mother's death. She has to cope, while struggling with the rest of her life. A certain boy will come to her aid. Moliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is not my first FanFic, but it _is_ my first Fic under my new pen name. This is a Moliver story, because we all know Miley and Oliver are destined to be together. I will update frequently; I already know how this story goes, because I have had it hand-written and completed for quite a few months now. Please let me know what you think! I'd love feedback, good or bad. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or any of the characters in this Fic.**

The little brunette-haired girl, who looked to be about five years old, sat in her Daddy's Camero. Her Daddy was driving, singing along to the country music playing on the radio, while her Mommah sat in the passenger seat laughing at her husband's animated singing. The young girl pretended she knew the words too, and giggled along with her parents. She turned to her seven-year-old brother, who was bopping his head around to the music. She turned her head back to her parents, and saw a red car swerving into their lane, heading straight for them.

"Robby watch out!" Her Mommah yelled.

Robby jerked the wheel to the right. The oncoming car hit the drivers side of the car, sending the family's Camero flipping three time down a small hill, before hitting a tree and coming to a complete stop.

The young girl was screaming, "Mommah! Mommah!"

She looked towards her mother who was pinned in her seat. Her Mommah turned her head very slowly towards the girl. She saw blood coming from her mother's head. She began screaming in terror at the sight.

Her Mommah smiled and said softly, "Shh, Miley. You're okay. You are gonna be fine, darling," Her voice cut off right after that. She remained staring at Miley, not actually seeing, as she passed.

Miley hollered, "Mommah!" She cried even harder, making it hard to put any words together. "Mum!" She yelled.

-----------------------------------

"Mommah!" She cried. "MOMMAH!" She yelled again as if someone was physically torturing her.

"Miley!" Oliver said trying to wake up his best friend, who was apparently have a nightmare. "Wake up, Miles!" He gently shook her.

Miley gasped as her eyes shot open, tears streaming down her face. She was breathless and scared. She continued to gasp, trying to catch her breath. Oliver searched her face, worried.

"Miley, are you okay?" He asked quietly. She ran a hand through her messy hair and cleared her throat.

"Water," She replied in a shakey voice. With that she got out of bed and ran downstairs.

Oliver had been sleeping over at the Stewart's house for the past week, while his Mom was at a training camp for her police work. But, Oliver had been sleeping downstairs on the couch, Miley realized as she entered her kitchen, flipping the light on. Oh God, Miley thought. Not again.

She grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. As she drank hurriedly, she watched her own reflection in the window. _Look at me. I'm a mess._ Miley rubbed angrily at her eyes, trying to straighten out her make-up. As she tried to clean herself up, she pushed herself more towards a breakdown. _That dream was so real. I haven't had that dream in years. I hate that dream. _Miley began breathing heavily out of anger and frustration._ It makes me look so weak._

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Miley yelled. She threw the glass at the wall and she watched it smash into pieces. After the crash, she crumpled to the floor.

Through her sobs, she heard someone running down the stairs.

A familiar voice, "Mile,"

"Daddy," Miley sobbed. Robby Ray helped her off the floor and pulled her into a hug. "It was the dream again." She muffled through her tears, into her Daddy's shoulder.

"Everything's okay, Bud," Robby Ray told her while rubbing her back. "She's okay now. She's not hurting anymore."

Hearing these words of comfort never eased up on the searing pain Miley felt in her heart at the thought of her mother.

"I know just the thing to make you feel better," Robby Ray stated. "I'll make you some Loco Hot Cocoa." He released his daughter and headed towards the stove. He called over his shoulder, "Hey Oliver, do you mind sitting with her while I make this?"

Miley turned to see that Oliver had been sitting at the bottom of the stairs, unsure of what to do.

"'Course," Oliver replied, standing up. He walked over to his best friend and laid his hand on her back, guiding her to the couch. They sat down together and Miley automatically put her head in her hands, and shook her head slowly, trying to push the memories away. Oliver began rubbing Miley's back from his sitting position to her left. He studied her every move, trying to understand what was going on in her head.

**Well? What did you think? I will update very soon. Review, please.**

**-Rage and Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you to bitter-peaches., DrizztyMizty, A Cromwell Witch, Ali, and BLOSSOM 109 for all of your reviews. I appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please update once you've read it. I'd love to hear what you think, and feel free to contructively criticize my writing. **

**Enjoy!**

Miley blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the harsh sunlight. She felt a headache lingering, and all of her muscles felt tired. She was drained. She could feel a slight ocean breeze coming in through an open window. When Miley finally opened her eyes completely, she thought, _Why am I downstairs?_ She searched through last night's memories and remembered what had happened.

"Mom," Miley whispered to the wind. She breathed out a sigh, and found that she was resting on something very comfortable. She tilted her head slightly upwards, and saw that it was Oliver. Her eyes bulged. _Whoa, okay! Time to get up!_ She rushed to try and get off of Oliver, but he had a firm grasp on her, around her waist.

"Oliver," Miley said quietly. Her voice was hoarse from crying. "Oliver, wake up."

"What…" Oliver mumbled, still half asleep.

"I want to get up," Miley laughed.

"Mhmm."

"Oliver!" Miley shouted jokingly. She tried to push him away.

"Fine, fine! I'm up!" Oliver said tiredly, opening his eyes. He saw that Miley was so close to him, and he didn't know why. He then realized that he was holding her to himself. Oliver quickly let go. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Miley laughed, standing up and stretching. "You hungry?" Miley asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, of course," Oliver replied. Miley grinned.

"Dumb question; you're always hungry."

Oliver followed her into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. He went to the refrigerator and poured them both orange juice. He set the two glasses down on the table, and then excused himself to the bathroom.

"Hey Jackson," Oliver said, passing Jackson on his way to the bathroom.

"Oken," Jackson nodded, entering the living room area.

Miley started making pancakes for herself and Oliver, glancing every so often at Jackson, wondering if he heard what had happened the night before.

"Hey, Mile," Jackson said to her as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey. You want a pancake or two? Miley asked. Jackson looked confused; Miley never offered to do things for him.

"No thanks," Jackson replied. "I have to go to work soon," He added, sounding as if something was eating at him. Miley noticed this, and set the spatula down. She looked at Jackson right in the eye. They held each other's gaze for a few silent seconds. Miley sensed what it was that was bothering Jackson.

"What?" Miley questioned defensively, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Look Mile, you know I hate this as much as you do," Jackson started. Miley cocked an eyebrow, her stare not faltering. Jackson sighed.

"Should I stay home today? Do you want someone hear with you?" Jackson was cautious about how he phrased that question. He did not want to make her feel weak--she hated that.

"No," Miley said firmly. Her voice began to raise, "Why does everyone insist on--" She cut herself off before she started yelling. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "No. No, I'm fine," She finished calmly. She picked the spatula back up and flipped the pancakes.

Jackson, watched her, looking for any hint of her telling a lie. After a few moments of silence between the siblings, Jackson spoke up again, " Alright, I guess. I'll see you tonight." Then he turned and left for Rico's.

When Oliver came back downstairs, Miley set their plates down on the table. They both sat, and began eating quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that last night," Miley told Oliver in a small voice, looking down at her plate. She began to toy with her food absentmindedly.

"It's fine, Miley, things happen," Oliver replied.

"That was really embarrassing," Miley said looking up at him. "No one except Jackson and my Dad have ever seen that happen. It's been so long since the last time--I don't understand… why now?" Miley rambled on, confused, tired, and sad.

"Um, Miles," Oliver started. Miley looked at him. "Honestly, I don't really understand what happened. I just heard you hollering, and my first coherent thoughts were to go see you, and wake your Dad up." Oliver finished his last pancake and pushed his plate forward, awaiting an explanation from Miley.

Miley opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Her eyes darted back and forth across the table, as if the answer she was looking for was etched somewhere in the wood. Finally she looked back up at Oliver.

"Give me five minutes. I'll be right back," With that, Miley ran upstairs.

She slammed her bedroom door shut and sighed. _I guess I have to explain myself._

Miley began looking for something to wear. She put on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and Lilly's old basketball sweatshirt that read: "Seaview Middle School" on the front, and "Truscott" on the sleeve. She then proceeded to pull her hair up into a messy bun, then slipped on her black converse. Before finally exiting her room, Miley grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand, slipped it in her pocket, and then walked out.

When Miley reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and took a deep breath and let it out. She reentered the kitchen and scribbled her Dad a note on a piece of paper, explaining that her and Oliver were going to the beach. She finally turned back to Oliver.

"You ready?" Miley asked.

Oliver stood up from the couch.

"Yeah. But where exactly are we going?"

"Just to the beach so I can explain myself." Miley told him. "C'mon,"

Together, they walked out the backdoor and began walking to the beach. After a ten minute walk in comfortable silence, they had reached the beach.

"Let's go to the rock, where I told you my secret identity," Miley said softly, not wanting to sound suspicious to any bystanders.

"Okay," Oliver grabbed Miley's hand reassuringly, and pulled her to their spot. The entire walk there, she was very distant. She was staring off into space unaware, it seemed, of anything going on around her.

"Miley," Oliver said, waving his hands in her face in an attempt to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry," She said snapping back to reality.

Miley was bracing herself for telling Oliver the story, but felt slightly discouraged when he let go of her hand, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to sit?" Oliver asked.

"Um, yeah. Probably a good idea," Miley agreed.

They sat down on the rock nearest to them. Miley drew her knees up to her chest, and hugged them. She took a deep breath.

"So," Miley began softly. "I never really told you what happened when my Mom died," Her voice cracked on the word "died." She pulled herself together before continuing.

"Miley, you don't have to do this," Oliver told her.

"No. Really. I do," Miley looked at him, raising her voice. "Just give me--" She groaned in frustration as her anger began to peek again. "We were all in my Daddy's Camero. Me, Jackson, Dad, and Mom. We were all having so much fun, it was totally normal. I looked out the front window, and their was a crazy driver… God damned drunk!" Miley yelled. "My Dad swerved to avoid the car, but it hit us anyway. We flipped three times down an embankment," She winced as if experiencing it all over again. "We stopped when we hit a tree. Jackson and Daddy were out cold. Mommah heard me screaming," Miley whispered, letting a few tears fall. "I was so scared. I didn't understand. She turned to me all…bloody." Miley let out a sob. "She told me it would be okay! She promised me!" She yelled. "If it was all okay, why did I have to see her die?! What the Hell did I do wrong?" She finished, punching her knee in frustration.

Oliver jumped off the rock, and pulled Miley off with him. He embraced her in a hug, while she cried into his shirt. He slowly rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. He didn't let her go until her crying subsided. Eventually she pulled away from his embrace, and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of Lilly's sweatshirt.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Oliver asked wearily.

"Yeah," Miley breathed in deeply, and then let it out. "Thanks Oliver."

**So, how did you like this new chapter? Please let me know.**

**-Rage and Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Thank you to: BLOSSOM 109, Chikabiddy, A Cromwell Witch, and snickers3339 for your reviews. I appreciate it. So, I should be updating this daily, seeing as I am on Spring Vacation, and other than work, I have nothing to do. So, I hope that makes you all happy. Here is chapter three!**

**Enjoy!**

Two weeks later, things seemed to have gone back to normal. Miley was shaken, but she was alright. Hannah Montana and her best friends, Lola and Mike, had been invited to a party hosted by Hannah's friend, Tracy.

"What are you going to wear?" Miley asked her best friend, Lilly, on the phone. Miley was pacing back and forth in the Hannah closet trying to come up with something to wear to the party.

"I have no idea," Lilly answered. "I feel like wearing my red wig, so I'll have to find something to match it."

Miley groaned.

"I can't decide! Can you come over here?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, be right there," Lilly replied.

"Thanks, Lilly. You rock."

"I know." Miley rolled her eyes while grinning, and hung up the phone.

---------

Lilly let herself into the Stewart household, not bothering to knock, having been there hundreds of times in the past.

"I'm here!" Lilly called upstairs to Miley.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge, and ran upstairs to Miley's room. When Lilly opened the door, her eyes bulged. _Whoa! What a mess,_ she thought, seeing the clothes all over Miley's floor. She walked across the room, to the closet, but something caught her eye.

"Thanks for not telling me that you got the new Teen Fashion Magazine, Miles," Lilly said jokingly, knowing Miley could not hear her.

She grabbed the magazine off the bed, then went into Miley's closet, which led to Hannah's. The fluorescent lights from the Hannah Closet were blinding.

"Miley?" Lilly called.

The circular platform in the back did a 180 degree turn, and there was Miley, standing with a hand on her hip looking thoughtful.

"Hey!" Miley said. Lilly tossed her one of the water bottles. "Thanks. So, I was thinking, what about that white jacket I have?" She questioned, turning back to a rack of clothing.

After a few seconds of silence, Miley turned around to Lilly. She was sitting on one of the chairs, looking through the Teen Fashion Magazine.

"Lillian!" Miley exclaimed. "I thought you were here to help me!"

Lilly stood up and set the magazine down. "Right. Sorry."

-----------

After about an hour of searching for an outfit, Miley and Lilly were bored. They had decided to play with the clothes, instead of talking about them. They would find bright colored articles of clothing, mix and match them, and parade out, pretending to be a supermodel.

Miley was laying in the middle of the floor, giggling, when Lilly came out wearing an orange sparkling top, pink pants, a blue Lola wig, and bright green heels.

She stopped, mid walk, and imitated Tracy's voice, "Hannahhh, darrrlinnngg!"

They both burst out laughing.

Miley looked equally idiotic wearing a bright colorful shirt, purple pants, and a red Lola wig.

They sat on the ground, clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard.

At that point Oliver came in.

"What the hell?" He asked. This only made them laugh harder. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing dress-up," Lilly told him with a huge smile. "Oh, that was so fun. We need to do things like this more often."

"Definitely," Miley agreed. "We should probably get ready to go."

"Yeah," Lilly responded, standing up, and then helping Miley up.

------------

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver, now dressed as Hannah, Lola, and Mike, met downstairs after changing and putting on makeup.

"Alright, now you guys behave yourselves, y'here?" Robby Ray said to them.

"We will, Daddy," Miley reassured him, hugging him. The friends walked out to the limo.

Miley sat in the middle of the seat with Lilly and Oliver on either side of her. Since the incident with the dream, Miley and Oliver had become closer, if possible. Lilly noticed that they acted more and more like boyfriend and girlfriend everyday. She didn't understand why the didn't just make it official.

Lilly saw Miley slip her hand into Oliver's, and intertwine their fingers.

"Guys," Lilly said. " I love and support you both, but you need to be careful when you are Hannah and Mike," She continued, indicating their hands. "The paparazzi would chew you apart."

"Right," Miley said. "Thanks, Lola."

"No problem," Lilly replied. She noticed, however, that they did not let go until the limo stopped in front of Tracy's place.

-----------

Hannah, Mike, and Lola stayed together throughout the night, so they would not lose each other. Mike kept making trips to the buffet table while Hannah and Lola stayed on the dance floor.

When Mike was on one of his buffet breaks, a certain someone took that as an opportunity to talk to Hannah.

"Hey, Hannah," They guy said.

Hannah froze, and Miley's heart jumped in remembrance of the pain. She turned around. "Jake," She said quietly, in hurt and disbelief. _Why is he coming to see me now? After all this time._

"Hey, we should talk," Jake told her, looking at Lola pointedly, wanting her to go away.

"I-uh. This isn't the-" Hannah didn't know what to say. All of the pain and anger she held from him was coming back. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Mike making a bee-line towards her. She smiled. _Thank God._

"Hannah," he said. "Let's dance."

"Okay," She replied.

Mike lead Hannah to a spot away from Jake, where they could dance. A slow song came on. Mike put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. Hannah wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Oliver," She whispered in his ear. He hugged her in response.

Hannah took in everything around her; the music, the many couples swaying to the music, the occasional wallflower here and there- she wanted to remember this moment with Oliver (well, Mike) forever. She hugged him, wanting him closer.

When the song ended, Hannah took Mike by the hand and led him back over to Lola, who was eating shrimp at the buffet table. Lola saw them coming and she waved. She looked down at their hands and gasped.

"Guys! Hands!" She said firmly, but quietly, so she would not draw attention to her best friends.

They separated reluctantly. "Thanks, again," Hannah said to Lola. Then she looked at Mike, and mouthed, 'sorry.' He grinned in response.

----------

It was almost midnight, and the trio of friends were once again dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. Hannah and Lola were laughing because Lola was once again mocking Tracy. Their laughter was interrupted by Oliver's urgent voice.

"Uh, Mile-Hannah, we need to leave," Mike told her, trying to push her and Lola towards the exit.

"Mike!" Lola shouted. "What gives?"

"If you love her, you will trust me when I say we need to get her out," Mike shouted back.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked looking around trying to see what was wrong. Then she saw what Mike was talking about. Jake Ryan was heading towards her, completely drunk. He was falling everywhere, looking angry.

"Oh, God," Lilly choked, knowing how angry and scared Miley got when it came to people getting drunk-never mind someone they knew.

"Get her out, NOW!" Mike yelled at Lola.

Lola grabbed Hannah, and led her out.

"What are you doing, man?" Mike asked Jake. Jake grabbed Mike's shoulder, trying to hold himself steady.

"Where'd Hannah go?" Jake shouted drunkenly.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna tell you that," Mike laughed. "Maybe when you sober up, bud. Not like this," He added seriously.

"Don' tell me what tah do!" Jake slurred.

_I hate this guy._ Oliver thought. "Outside. Now." Mike told him, grabbing his shoulder, and shoving him towards the exit.

When they got outside, Mike pushed Jake on the ground, hoping that sitting would make it less likely for Jake to hurt himself. Jake didn't appreciate the favor. He got back up clumsily, and hit Mike in the face.

Oliver shook off the punch. He shoved Jake back on the ground, refusing to hit a drunk guy. However, Mike let his guard down, which earned him a kick where it counts from Jake.

"AARRGHH!" Mike yelled. Mike pulled his foot back and kicked Jake in the mouth. He stalked off, hunched over from pain to his lower region. He headed angrily to the limo.

When he got to the limo, he fell on his knees on the ground, and put his forehead on the ground. He yelled a ton of profanities, holding his hands over his lower section. "MY GOD!" He yelled. He finally breathed in a staggering breath, and stood back up. He got into the limo, and sat next to Miley who looked at him with concern and tears in her eyes.

"I think I'm okay for now," He tried to laugh, but ended up sounding more like someone was strangling him.

Oliver looked at Miley. She was scared. She gave him a look that said, 'I need to talk to you.' he understood. Oliver put his arm around her, and drew her close to him, and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Miley took a deep breath and let it out.

Lola went and spoke through the separating window to the driver. "Please bring me to my house, and then them both to Hannah's house, okay? Don't let him leave her side. Got it?" She said almost dangerously. She then sat back down next to Oliver.

"Mile, I'm gonna call your Dad, okay?" Lilly told Miley. Miley nodded, her eyes closed. Lilly moved to the seat across from Miley and Oliver. Oliver took this as a perfect chance to speak to Miley.

"Miles, are you okay?" Oliver asked, touching her cheek softly. She looked up at him.

"I love you, Oliver," Miley whispered to him.

Oliver was shocked, but knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"I love you, too," He said, kissing her forehead. Miley brought her arms around him, and hugged him.

"Alright," Lilly said to them. "Your Dad wasn't there, but I talked to Jackson. I explained what went down. Oliver is all set to sleep over if he wants too."

Oliver looked down at Miley, silently asking her if she wanted him to stay over. She hugged him tighter in response.

"Thanks, Lil," Oliver said to her.

"It's all good," She smiled. "Well this is me," She said when the limo pulled to a stop. Miley got out with her.

"Thanks, Lilly. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you," Miley told Lilly, hugging her. Lilly hugged her back.

"And I love you, too. Promise me you'll stay with Oliver tonight. I'm worried about you," Lilly told her.

"I will," Miley replied. "I'll call you."

"You better," Lilly smiled. She then walked to her door and entered her house. Miley got back into the limo with Oliver. Miley made sure the dividing window was closed, so the driver could not hear.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry," Miley said. "I never wanted you to get involved in anything with Jake. I'm sorry."

"Miles, I'm fine," Oliver said. "Look at me. I look pretty damned good if I do say so myself," Oliver said, his ego showing, trying to make Miley laugh. It worked.

"Aha! Victory!" Oliver exclaimed. Miley fell into another hug with him, and did not want to let go.

"It's just, when I saw Jake drunk, I got scared, you know? 'Cuz of my Mom. Drunks always remind me of that night," Miley shuddered.

"I know, I know," Oliver said soothingly.

"I hate this," Miley said. She sat up off of Oliver. "Why do I always end up looking so weak around you?"

"Miles, there's nothing wrong with feeling something every once in a while," Oliver told her. "This is one of the few times I've ever seen you like this. You're not weak. At all. If you were weak, how could you get up on stage every week and sing in front of millions of people? I could never do that. You're definitely stronger than me," Oliver smiled.

"Thanks, Miley said, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

A few minutes later, the limo arrived at Miley's house. They got out and thanked the driver. As they headed up the path to the door, Oliver let go of Miley's hand. Miley gave him a questioning look.

"Your Dad would kill me," Oliver laughed.

"Why would he?" Miley asked.

"Well, cause…uh," Oliver stated awkwardly. "Um, well, I was kind of hoping the whole 'I love you' thing, meant we were together now."

Oliver looked very embarrassed. Miley smiled and stepped in front of him. She put her arms around his neck, and gave him a short, but meaningful kiss. She released him and then grabbed his hand again.

"I want my Daddy to know. I'm not afraid."

"Alright," Oliver replied.

They headed into the house and Miley saw that her Dad had been waiting on the couch for her to get home, but had fallen asleep. She walked into the living room and let go of Oliver's hand. She set her purse on the coffee table and grabbed a throw blanket off of the chair. She put the blanket over her father, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "I love you, Daddy."

She looked at Oliver and mouthed, 'C'mon," and motioned for him to follow her. They went upstairs heading for Miley's room, but as they passed my Jackson's room, Miley stopped in there first. He was still awake, and on his laptop.

"Hey," She said to him. "I'm home."

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked hurriedly, pushing his laptop away from him.

"I'm fine,"

"How was the party?"

"Ugh. Good until Jake got drunk," Miley sighed.

"Yeah, Lilly told me. Did he do anything to you? Jackson demanded. "I swear, I'll kill the-"

"Jackson, I'm fine," Miley reassured him. "Lilly brought me to the limo and Oliver took care of it."

"Good. Remind me to thank them," Jackson said, relieved.

"Hey, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the fact that I've been snapping at you a lot lately," Miley looked down. "It's just… I've been thinking about Mom a lot and it's just getting to me."

"Doesn't surprise me," Jackson replied like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Miley asked, confused.

"Well, it's twelve years tomorrow," Jackson winced at the thought.

"Twelve?" Miley squeaked. She forgot how long it had been.

"Mhmm. Don't worry miles. I miss her, too," Jackson said.

Miley nodded slowly. "'Night Jackson."

"Night, Mile."

Miley left and shut the door. She walked down the hall, not seeing Oliver anywhere. She noticed that her bedroom door was open. She walked in and saw that Oliver was laying on her bed, already asleep. She laughed quietly. She went into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas and then went back into her room. She walked over to her large window and opened it. She sat down on the window sill and looked at the sky.

"I love you, Mommah. I'll come visit you tomorrow," Miley's voice cracked. "Goodnight, Mum."

Miley ran a hand through her hair, took a deep breath, and walked over to her bed. She kissed Oliver on the cheek and laid down next to him.

"I love you," She whispered. She closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

**Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? All kinds of reviews welcome. **

**-Rage and Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People! I hope you have enjoyed this Fic up to this point. However, this is the FINAL CHAPTER! I'm excited to see what you all think. If you decide you liked it, let me know. I have more stories I can post, if you would like to read them. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. So, here we go. The final chapter of Heaven's Coming.**

**Enjoy!**

Miley slowly blinked her eyes awake. She was trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light so she could see what time it was. She finally achieved her goal: 9:34.

The next thing she was aware of was an arm draped across her waist, and a body pressed up against her back. She smiled, remembering that Oliver had stayed there for her that night. She reached for his hand and ran her thumb over his fingers, memorizing every line, scar, and freckle on his hand. She brought his hand up to her mouth, and kissed it.

Miley sighed and turned on her other side, facing Oliver. She put her hands on his chest and felt his heartbeat.

"Oliver," Miley spoke quietly. "Oliver, we need to get up."

He breathed in deeply, and then tiredly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Miley.

"Morning," He said, pushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

"Morning," She replied. "I hate to do this, but my Dad really will kill you if he sees us like this."

Oliver laughed. "You're probably right."

They soon got up and out of bed. Miley went through her night stand drawer, looking for a hairbrush. When she finally found one, she began brushing her hair. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed while Miley stood in front of her mirror, pulling her hair into a messy bun. When she finished, she set her brush back on the night stand, and turned to Oliver with a questioning, almost scared look.

"Miles, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oliver, I was wondering," Miley started. "I know this is probably asking a lot, but today is twelve years since…" She trailed off. "You know. The accident," She winced. "My Dad, Jackson, and I are gonna go visit her grave. D-do you think you could go with me? I'm gonna ask Lilly, too. I really need you guys today."

"Of course," Oliver smiled.

Miley sighed, relieved. "Thanks," She breathed. "Today's gonna be really hard on the three of us," Miley added thinking about herself, her brother, and her father. "Would you mind going over to Lilly's and telling her what's up, and I'll call you guys when we're heading over? I think the best thing for my family to do right now, is to stay together. You know?" Miley finished, reaching for Oliver's hand. She laced their fingers together.

"That's fine," Oliver said, squeezing her hand. "I'll head over right now."

Oliver kissed Miley on the cheek, and headed towards her bedroom right now.

"Oliver, wait," Miley said quickly.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. A few seconds later, she pulled away from him. She kept her arms around his neck but looked him in the eyes and studied his face.

"I love you, Miley," Oliver told her.

Miley pulled him back into a hug.

"I love you, too," She said into his shoulder.

"I will be waiting for you to call. If you start getting too sad, and you need a dose of Lilly and Oliver, Lilly's sweatshirt is right over there," He said pointing to her chair. "And here's my watch," He added, taking off his watch and placing it in her hands.

"Thanks. I'll need it," Miley sighed. As Oliver headed out the door, Miley added, "Tell Lilly I love her."

"Will do," Oliver replied, and he was gone.

Miley shut her door and went to her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans, and put on Lilly's sweatshirt once again. She slipped Oliver's watch on her wrist, and headed downstairs to go see her family.

--------------

When Miley reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around the living room before stepping into the kitchen. Jackson and Robby Ray were sitting at the table eating breakfast, laughing and joking around. Everything was completely normal.

"Morning," Miley greeted them, going to the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Morning, Mile," Robby Ray replied.

Jackson attempted to reply, bit it came out sounding like, "Mownhen," because his mouth was full.

Miley poured herself a glass of orange juice, and sat down with her Dad and brother,

"There's more if you want some," Robby Ray told her, indicating the eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Thanks," Miley said, staying where she was. "I'm actually not that hungry."

The three sat in silence, finishing their breakfast. After what seemed like a millennium, Robby Ray spoke up.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush," He started. "You guys do not have to come down to the cemetery if you don't want to. I'm gonna down in about an hour, and I'd love to have your company. Miles, if you want, you can bring Lilly and Oliver for support. They're practically family anyway."

Miley nodded, knowing that this year wasn't going to be any different than any of the past years. It was going to be just as difficult and painful.

"Can I call them now?" Miley questioned, quietly.

"Of course, bud," Robby Ray replied.

Miley stood up from the table, walking towards her Dad, a few tears falling. Her Dad stood up just in time for Miley to fall into his arms, crying.

"Daddy, I love you," Miley told him when her sobs had subsided. Robby Ray rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I know bud. I love you, too."

As her Dad released her, Jackson stood up and opened his arms, offering a hug for her. She laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You know I love you too, right?" Jackson said.

"Yeah, I know, but it's nice to be reminded," Miley replied pulling away from him. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died too."

"Let's not think about that," Jackson chuckled.

"Seriously though. I do love you," Miley finished. She then went out onto the deck to call her lifelines. She dialed the familiar number.

"Be there in five," Lilly answered. Miley smiled. With Lilly and Oliver, she never had to explain.

"Love you,"

"Love you, too." Lilly hung up.

----------

Miley was upstairs in her room, lying on her bed, trying to think of anything but that night twelve years ago. She faintly heard Jackson call for her, then feet pounding up the stairs. She sprung off her bed, as Lilly burst into the room. They ran to each other and hugged.

"How you holdin' up?" Lilly asked, still hugging Miley.

"Eh, I'm okay," Miley smiled.

"Oliver's on his way here. He said he had to stop somewhere before he got here," Lilly told Miley, pulling out of the hug. "By the way, nice sweatshirt."

Miley looked down at the sweatshirt she had on. It was Lilly's. "Oh, thanks," Miley laughed.

"So, um, how--what exactly are we doing?" Lilly asked in a small voice, not wanting to upset Miley. Miley absentmindedly played with Oliver's watch.

"We usually head to the cemetery with some flowers. We'll probably stay at her grave for a few minutes and then probably walk around the cemetery for a bit," Miley told her.

"Okay. Do you want to go downstairs and wait for Oliver?" Lilly offered.

"Honestly, I'd rather stay up here," Miley said going over to her bed and lying down. "It's peaceful."

Lilly nodded in agreement and laid down on the bed next to her best friend.

---------

Fifteen minutes later, Miley and Lilly were still lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling talking about an upcoming Hannah Montana concert, when Miley's cell phone rang. She looked at it to see who it was: Oliver.

"Hey Oliver," Miley smiled.

"Hey Miles," Oliver replied. "I'm like two yards from your house, so I'll be there in a sec."

"Alright. Lilly and I are upstairs, and Jackson and my Dad are outside, so just let yourself in and come upstairs."

"'Kay. Be right there. Love you," Oliver replied.

Miley smiled and blushed.

"I love you, too," Miley answered. They hung up.

"AWWW!" Lilly practically screamed, attempting to hug her best friend from her lying down position.

Miley chuckled. "He's gonna be here in like, a minute."

"You guys are so cute!" Lilly squealed.

"Thanks," Miley giggled. "Where do you think he went?"

"No idea," Lilly shrugged.

After a pause Miley said, "I don't want to break down, Lilly." Lilly moved closer to Miley and laid her head on Miley's shoulder comfortingly.

"You won't. Me and Oliver are here to hold you together," Lilly reassured her.

"I don't know how I ever made it through all those years without you guys."

As she finished her sentence, Oliver walked into Miley's room. He looked at Miley and Lilly and said, as if he were speaking to a little kid, "Aw, isn't that the cutest? The besties wuv eachuver," Miley and Lilly laughed.

"Got that right, bub," Lilly said.

Oliver made his way into the room, and sat at the end of the bed.

"So how are we doing?" Oliver asked.

"We are doing fine," Miley said confidently.

"Good to hear."

"I have to go tell my Daddy that we're ready to go," Miley announced, getting up. She stretched, sighed, and then walked out. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other with concern.

-----------

Robby Ray, Miley, and Jackson walked along the small pathway leading through the cemetery, Lilly and Oliver following behind. Miley crossed her arms over her chest, as if she was cold. Robby Ray saw this, so he moved the flowers he had to his other hand and then wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders.

They walked further into the cemetery until they reached the spot where Miley and Jackson's mother was buried.

Miley gasped. "Who?--" Miley cut off at the sight. There were tons of brightly colored flowers all around her mother's grave.

"Oh my God," Jackson added in. "Who else knew?"

The family walked over to the flowers. On each bunch of flowers there was a tag which indicated who they were from. Miley looked at each one.

Cooper, Thor, Johnny, Trey, Sarah, Danny, Dex, Rico, Roxy, Lilly, and Oliver.

Miley turned around to look at her friends, who were standing awkwardly a few feet behind the Stewart's.

"Did you guys do this?" Miley asked them, walking over to Lilly and Oliver. They both nodded, silently. Miley hugged them both at the same time.

"I love you guys," She whispered.

Lilly smiled, "We love you, too."

"I know," Miley stated. Miley motioned for them to come back over to where her father and brother were standing.

Miley stood to her Dad's left, while Jackson stood to his right. Lilly and Oliver stood behind the three. The Stewart's stood silently looking at the grave. Miley's eye's glistened with tears, as she remembered her mother.

"Anything you guys want to say?" Robby Ray asked his kids quietly. Lilly and Oliver looked up expectantly.

Jackson cleared his throat.

"Uh, Mum--" He started, his voice cracking while tears threatened to fall. "W-we love you…and miss you."

Miley swayed slightly, feeling light-headed.

Oliver and Lilly automatically sprung towards her. Oliver moved to her left and put his arms around her waist. Lilly stood directly behind Miley, her left hand on Miley's left shoulder, and her right hand on her right upper-arm.

Miley closed her eys tight and shook her head slowly, trying to erase the image of the last time she saw her mother.

"We've got you," Lilly whispered.

Miley opened her eyes, refocusing them on her mother's grave.

"I love you, Mommah," Miley choked out.

Oliver gave her a quick squeeze and Lilly rubbed her arm. Miley looked past her Dad to her brother. She saw that he was silently crying. She walked to him and pulled him into a hug. They cried into each other's shoulder. Robby Ray placed a hand on each of their backs.

----------

A short while later, Robby Ray decided they should all go home and relax. They all got into Robby Ray's Camero, Jackson in the passengers seat, the trio in the back. Miley sat in the middle with Lilly on her right, and Oliver on her left.

"Daddy, can Lilly and Oliver sleep over tonight?" Miley asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure, bud," Robby Ray replied.

"Thanks, Daddy."

Miley grabbed Lilly's hand, and laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. In return, Lilly laid her head on Miley's shoulder.

"We're having a movie and pizza night," Miley stated to her best friends.

"Sweet!" Lilly exclaimed. "What are we gonna watch?"

"Ugh! Spare me! No chick flicks!" Oliver groaned.

Miley laughed. Everything would be back to normal soon enough. With her best friends by her side, she'd make it out just fine.

**Well?? What do you think? Review please.**

**-Rage and Grace**


End file.
